ffviiirpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kun Lowry
A hearing-impaired, ex-violinist who possesses a thorny demeanor and little interest in her occupation as SeeD. Personality Kun's personality is analytical, shrewd, and rather impertinent. While her austerity and attention to detail allow her to excel in her tasks, she has little regard for instruction and formalities. She is completely indifferent to detention, and regards overly chipper peers with minor distaste. Character History The younger and uglier daughter of a prominent family in Deling City, Kun was sent to Balamb Garden when she lost partial hearing one year prior to enrollment, rendering her musician endeavors--and the only profession acceptable to her family where her looks didn't matter--abortive. While her elder sister continued working as a successful TV model, Kun was made to abandon her exceptional violin talent and spend the following years pursuing studies in military intelligence and practical medicine. Relationships Ekiri Tsen (18) - A commitee colleague with whom she shares mutual associations, Kun and Ekiri share a delicate friendship. Although aiding one another on multiple occasions in times of need, there remains a cautious distance between them that is not present among familiar friends. Despite sharing similar acquaintances, the two have contrasting personalities, which sometimes aids or hinders their interaction depending on the situation at hand. Kun has also recently become concerned for Ekiri as she suspects her friend may be developing intimate ties with Cace, of whom Kun is not entirely fond of. While she would never state so aloud, Kun believes to have finally come to understand Ekiri's behaviours and peculiarities. Little does she know, however, that that trust is not wholly reciprocated, due to a recent development involving a beloved childhood friend of Ekiri whom Kun, through great difficulty, confronted Ekiri and admitted her feelings for. Yuge Oshiro '(19) - Kun and Yuge's earliest encounters have largely been encompassed by snide remarks and insinuative criticism. Since that time, they have entertained a fragile relationship bordering hostility and tolerance, which gradually developed into an unspoken, mutual understanding. Though Kun did not think him to be as frustratingly stubborn and arrogant as she once had, she still found his refusal to provide straightforward responses aggravating. As the two grew increasingly, albeit grudgingly, familiar with one another, Kun began to realize that she did not loathe their interactions as much as she wanted to believe. Over time, Kun experienced a strange partiality to Yuge, strong enough to compel her to save him on one critical occasion, and before long she found herself thinking about him constantly. Yuge frustrates, excites, enrages, and captivates Kun, but she is convinced that their differences will negate any possibility of a meaningful relationship. Furthermore, Kun is knowledgable of Yuge's deeply intricate relationship with Ekiri, a cherished childhood friend, and silently understands that she would always be in another woman's shadow. 'Cace Tribbles '''(17) - While Kun's initial impression of the Disciplinary Committee member was one of dissatisfaction, she has since experienced several run-ins with Cace during which he proved that he was not quite as pompous as she had expected. Unimpressed to discover, however, that Cace's behavior fluctuated very quickly between hostility and complete emotional vulnerability, Kun withdrew the fleeting ounce of trust she had placed in him. After an extensive episode of little to no interaction, Cace had confronted Kun with an apology for his inconsistent behavior. While Kun did not refuse his apology, she remains coldly skeptical, and still finds him unreliable and unpredictable. She has become increasingly aware of his growing relationship with Ekiri, and regards this romance with uncertainty; while on one hand glad to see Ekiri happy, on the other hand, extremely suspicious and wary of Cace. '''Victoria Sinnlos (a.k.a. Torri) (16) - An aquaintence by strange coincidence, the few exchanges Kun has had with Torri have, interestingly, been ones in the midst of unusual circumstance. Although the often wildly dressed and frivolous girl hails from Kun's hometown, these two sixteen year-olds could not differ more drastically. Strangely, they manage to oversee their differences in regards to critical situations, as evidenced by Kun aiding Torri with a vandalism matter upon first meeting, then later cooperating when the two became seperated from their group during a high-risk mission. Extra *Kun's most valued item is her violin, which she keeps in her dorm. *Kun is a picky eater, and dislikes processed meats or foods with high saturated fat content. *Kun knows sign language, though avoids resorting to it for it is a visible indicator of her handicap. However, she has inadvertently used it during several occasions of panic. Voice thumb|200px|left Theme Song TBA Category:Students